Im
Im is the overarching antagonist of the anime and manga franchise One Piece. Im is a mysterious individual who secretly rules the World Government from the shadows, with the Gorosei being the public face of the organization. Overview The public face of the World Government, the Gorosei, answers to Im. They are shown to have reverence for Im. Im sits on the empty throne of the World Government which means that they are the ruler and leader of the World Government. The individual holds high power within the World Government and is known to be the highest authority figure within the organization. As the one who holds the highest authority in the World Government and the individual the Gorosei answers to, Im is accountable for the horrific actions from both the Gorosei and the World Government. Im's status as the highest authority in the World Government and even his existence is not known to the rest of the world. Personality Not much is known about Im, but Im is shown to be a silent individual who does not talk to themselves in private. Im is shown to be by themselves. Im is observant by how they observed the giant Straw Hat with Luffy's wanted poster in their hand. Im also tore apart both Luffy's and Blackbeard's wanted poster, pinned Shirahoshi's photo to the ground and kept Nefertari Vivi's photo in their possession for unknown reasons. Im is interested in Luffy, Blackbeard, Shirahoshi, and Vivi. Relationship Gorosei The Gorosei have respect for Im when they get in Im's presence. The men refer to Im in the honorifics as "Im-sama" showing a level of respect. Despite commanding high-level authority in the government, the group also looks up to Im and kneel before the individual. They ask Im if they decided what light should get extinguished from history. Biography Past At some point in the past, Im ended up becoming a high authority figure in the World Government and commanding some degree of power over both the Gorosei and the World Government in the background. Im also possessed a giant straw hat that is left frozen within a chamber of Pangaea castle which according to Doflamingo is the national treasure that has the power to shake the world. Plot Im walks through an area within Pangaea castle holding Luffy's and another person's bounty poster in their possession. Im made their way to a giant Straw Hat where the latter observes it. Im appears in a vegetation room where they sliced up Luffy's and Blackbeard's bounty posters and stabbed Shirahoshi's photo with a sword. The latter is shown handling a butterfly by themselves until someone reminded Im that the Reverie began. Im left the vegetation room to go to the empty throne with Vivi's photo in their possession. The Gorosei appears in the empty throne room and kneel before Im as the latter sits on the empty throne. They ask Im who should be extinguished from history. Gallery Im 01.png|Im in the manga. Im One Piece 2.png|Im's first anime appearance. Im face.png|Close-up of Im's face. Im in the Room of Flowers.png|Im in the Room of Flowers. Im sits on the Empty Throne.png|Im sitting on the Empty Throne. Im and the Gorosei.png|Im on the Empty Throne facing the Gorosei. Trivia *Im's name is also translated as Imu. *Im's name contain the characters イム which translate to the word Buddha. Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Leader Category:Enigmatic Category:Monarchs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Unseen Category:Conspirators Category:Wealthy Category:Non-Action Category:Genderless Category:Mastermind Category:Mute